Diaries
by WinterGarden
Summary: George writes to Fred, telling him what the future holds for him. Maybe one-shot, maybe more! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

**Reviews are always accepted :) One-shot about George trying to get himself through life without his twin.**

* * *

><p><em>Fred<em>

Fred;

I have to tell you before anyone else.

I asked Angelina to marry me.

She's brave,

And smart,

And funny.

Not as funny as you, Freddie.

She kind of reminds me of you.

And I suppose I remind her of you, too.

But we make each other happy,

And that's what counts, isn't it?

That's how we lived.

Making others happy.

Not giving a care in the world.

It's not like that anymore,

But I don't feel as lonely as I used to.

I don't feel as sad anymore.

Isn't that wonderful?

I hope you're happy, wherever you are.

I hope you miss me, too.

After everything I've been going through,

You'd _better_ be missing me, Freddie,

I can tell you that much.

Anyways, I've got to go.

Mum is calling me to celebrate.

I wish you were here.

That's the last time I'll say it, I promise.

Okay, maybe I don't promise.

I'll always wish that.

I love you, Freddie.

I'll talk to you next time.

_George_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fred;_

Do you know how much planning there is to a wedding?

I had no idea.

I don't believe Angelina did, either.

Some nights consist of the two of us

Sitting

At the kitchen table,

Not wanting to commence planning.

You would know what to do.

The thought came to me last night;

Who will be my best man?

My entire life

I expected you to be my best man.

What now?

No one can replace you.

And what's worse, Freddie?

Turning my head at my wedding,

And finding someone else there

Who isn't you?

Or looking behind me

And seeing no one?

I don't know yet.

That's all I can seem to think about.

That thought comes to mind,

And suddenly

I don't care

About flowers

Or food

Or where we'll have the wedding, even.

I picture the hall where Angelina wants to have it,

And all I can see is you

Standing there

Giving a toast.

I'm not sure how I can get through all of this without you.

I mean,

I know that I can.

I know that I have to.

But Freddie, it's going to be so difficult.

Okay, I've got to go.

Life is pretty busy right now, Fred.

_George_

P.S. The one decision

That I do like to make?

The cakes.

We get to taste all of them.

Freddie,

You would be jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to anyone who is reading this! I'm in the middle of writing another story about Fred and George, but I'm not sure I should continue this one. Thoughts? Reviews are always helpful, and I really appreciate them. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Fred;<em>

I had a nightmare last night.

We were back

At Hogwarts.

It was the night of the battle,

And it had ended.

Harry won.

Everyone was happy.

I was running down the staircase, and you were standing at the bottom.

Just standing.

Then I caught up with you, and we walked to the Great Hall together.

And then we went back to the Burrow together.

It doesn't sound like a nightmare, does it?

Well, I guess it's not.

I guess it's a good dream.

But waking up is a nightmare.

Realizing that you're gone.

That you weren't standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Not even close.

Ginny wants me to talk to her.

So does Angelina.

But I don't think I'm ready to go back to that night.

Sometimes I start talking,

But I just stop.

Because I see it so clearly.

And I'm not ready.

Anyways, I shouldn't be doing this.

Ginny tells me not to do this to myself, but sometimes I just can't help it.

I feel like if I don't remember,

I'm just being a bad brother.

I know that's not true.

I know I shouldn't feel guilty.

But somehow,

I just know that when I stand up at the altar,

Looking into Angelina's eyes,

I won't feel happy.

I'll feel bad.

Guilty.

I know I shouldn't do this to myself.

I just need to wake up.

_George_


	4. Chapter 4

__**Hello to anyone who is reading this! I know it's been a while since I've updated, I'm still on the fence about continuing this one. Thoughts? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p><em>Fred;<em>

Today was much better.

I didn't have any nightmares.

I woke up and I felt okay, so

Angelina and I went into town.

It had started to snow.

I wish I could tell you it was beautiful,

But it's not.

I'm freezing my arse off.

We saw Madam Rosmerta, and Angelina asked if I ever had a crush on her, like all the men do.

I said no.

I'm already learning to be a great husband.

If you were there,

You would have sold me out.

Happily.

And guess what?

We're going to have the wedding in Hogsmeade.

I guess a lot of stuff happened there.

It was our first time away from Hogwarts.

Well, the first time we were technically allowed

To be away from Hogwarts.

It was the first time you threw up from eating too many sweets.

Not the last time, though.

You never learn, do you?

Freddie, I have to tell you something.

I don't want to bum you out

Like I've been doing lately.

But I couldn't go in there.

That place.

Those winding stairs—

I can't walk up those alone.

Everything has your name all over the place.

I can't do it.

Those purple robes.

Those winding stairs.

I can't do it.

It's the same,

But it's different, too.

Know what I mean?

Okay, I promise that's it.

I've got to go now.

Ron's starting up a Quidditch game.

It's been a while,

So I think I'll play.

I'm probably still fantastic.

Better than you ever were, anyway.

_George_


End file.
